1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a device and method for assembling and disassembling computers and, in particular, to a system and method of locking and unlocking embedded locking devices by remote control.
2. Description of the Related Art
Presently, it seems that only a small group of people can actually take apart a personal computer (PC) and put it back together again. However, minor maintenance tasks, such as replacing a card or installing RAM (Random Access Memory) memory, require that the computer be partially disassembled. As a result, these minor maintenance tasks often entail a call to a computer expert or IT (Information Technology) department technician to get a rather mundane task completed.
In addition, disassembling a computer can be time-consuming as well as counter-intuitive. Thus, even with a computer expert or IT technician, an inordinate amount of time is often spent on these minor maintenance tasks. This, in turn, results in either an expensive bill from the computer expert or an inefficient use of the IT department""s resources.
Therefore, there is a need for a user-friendly assembling/disassembling system and method for personal computers. This system should offer an intuitive means for a non-technical person to assemble/disassemble a computer without assistance.
An object of this invention is to provide a system and method for controlling locking devices embedded in a personal computer.
Another object of this invention is to provide a system and a method for remotely controlling, through a computer terminal, locking devices embedded in a personal computer.
Another object of the invention is to provide a system for remotely controlling, by means of a wireless connection, locking devices embedded in a personal computer.
To accomplish the above and other objects, a system and method for controlling locking devices embedded in a personal computer is proposed. Using the system and method, a computer case can be opened and closed, and computer components can be latched or unlatched, by means of a control program and locking devices that are remotely controlled by the control program.